protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Entrevista com John Zerzan
John Zerzan John Zerzan pode bem ser considerado o autor mais radical no planeta. È um tanto irônico que a publicação do Unabomber, Sociedade Industrial e o suas Conseqüências*, tenha trazido os pontos de vista de Zerzan à atenção nacional – irônico porque seus escritos são muito mais radicais do que os do plantador de bombas que pensavam o ter influenciado. Para Zerzan a queda dos céus da humanidade não teve início com o industrialismo e nem mesmo com a agricultura, mas sim com a aceitação da cultura simbólica, da linguagem, da arte, e o número. A cultura, ao invés de ser vista como nossa maior emancipadora, é uma mediação a qual nos distância de uma aceitação sensual da realidade, de até aonde chega nossa capacidade de compreendermos a nós mesmos dentro do momento. A linguagem é comunicação tornando-se presa ao assunto, arte é um preenchimento de uma realidade infinitamente mais rica, número é a prática de uma semelhança ilusória que consome nosso mundo de interesse. Em seu livro de ensaios reunidos, Elementos de Rejeição e Futuro Primitivo (Elements of Refusal and Future Primitive), mapeia uma crítica primitivista que ele tem buscado no meio social anarquista nas últimas duas décadas. Sua fama recente, tendo início com um artigo publicado no New York Times, e prolongada com entrevistas de rádio e televisão, focou-se imensamente em seu status de ser um dos poucos críticos da tecnologia que não acusou o Unabomber desde o início. Com o advento de um mundo baseado na biotecnologia e na engenharia genética, pode-se colocar Zerzan na tradição dos sábios Taoístas, de Diógenes, e Rousseau como o último dos grandes expoentes do homem selvagem não limitado pelas regras dominantes – ou talvez ele seja o primeiro em uma nova tradição da qual o impacto ainda há que ser visto. * O manifesto do Unabomber veio a público em 19 de setembro de 1995, publicado no jornal Washington Post. Uma crítica a sociedade tecnológica e capitalista, supostamente escrita por Ted. Kaczynski que antes de ser preso, em 1996, enviou - ao longo de 18 anos - 16 bombas pelo correio americano, que deixaram três mortos e 23 feridos. Q: O ambientalismo tem sido sempre um assunto um tanto depressivo para mim. Em contraste, o primitivismo sempre me pareceu confiante em sua luta para reconciliar as tensões entre humanos e o mundo natural. Ao invés de estar em oposição com a natureza, nos procuramos realizar nossos desejos de maneira, que o nosso mundo de televisões e shoppings nunca podem preencher. Quais comparações você faria entre o ambientalismo tradicional e o primitivismo? A: Eu gosto da distinção que você faz aqui, e que me parece frutífera. Para mim o primitivismo fornece um respaldo para o ambientalismo. Refere-se, como um princípio ou uma inspiração, para os dois milhões de anos durante os quais o ser humano viveu em harmonia com o meio ambiente, e não como um poder externo exercido sobre ela. O ambientalismo muitas vezes permanece com a perspectiva reformista de relevar somente alguns assuntos que são pertinentes. A percepção duma história de longa duração dos problemas ajuda, visto que, a observação das origens da degradação e da natureza bem como todas as suas facetas estão conectadas . Q: Embora você tenha criticado tais fundamentos da civilização como a arte, linguagem, e número, você até agora absteve-se de uma crítica ao uso de ferramentas. Isto é interessante, pois a maioria das pessoas enxergaria o uso de ferramentas como um percussor direto da nossa sociedade tecnológica. Em que momento você veria o uso das ferramentas culminando em atividade alienada? A: A constatação é muitas vezes feita de maneira que haja uma suave mudança gradual entre o uso de simples instrumentos e o mundo atual de alta-tecnologia, de que não há distinção qualitativa que possa ser feita em qualquer momento ao longo dessa linha de desenvolvimento, sem um lugar para “desenhar uma linha” separando o positivo do negativo. Mas minha hipótese sobre o trabalho é a que a divisão do processo produtivo marca o momento dessa separação, com conseqüências terríveis que desdobram-se de maneira acelerada ou cumulativa. A especialização divide e estreita o individuo, instaura a hierarquia, e cria a dependência e trabalha contra a autonomia. Especialização que também impulsiona o industrialismo e desde já conduz diretamente para a crise ecológica. Ferramentas ou papéis que envolvem a divisão do trabalho engendram pessoas divididas e dividem a sociedade. Q: Que exemplos o passado oferece a nós, pessoas que renunciaram um dado nível de tecnologia em favor de um estilo de vida mais holístico e natural? A: Um exemplo Norte Americano de pessoas que renunciaram a uma existência tecnicista e domesticada, é a do colonizador que, “partiu para Croatan.” ( Referencia aos colonizadores que habitaram a primeira colônia Inglesa em Roanoke, que à abandonaram para viver com uma tribo indígena local. Eles deixaram a inscrição “fomos para Croatan,” referindo-se à tribo – J.F) Evidentemente muito poucos Europeus abandonaram os postos avançados civilizados nos séculos 17 e 18 e se uniram as diversas comunidades Nativo Americanas. Q: Seus escritos parecem sugerir uma Era Dourada para humanidade durante muito ou todo o período Paleolítico. Ainda assim, eu não sinto que suas idéias são contingentes sobre a idéia de um Éden no passado, no mais literal e extremo sentido. A vida um dia pode ter sido muito mais imediata e satisfatória, mas devem ter existido algumas falhas em algum momento para nos trazer ao presente. Eu estou curioso sobre em que grau você se sente anexado à idéia de uma utopia passada (a qual é claramente impossível de provar completamente), como sendo oposta à aplicação de conceitos úteis do passado sobre a base de valores presentes. A: Eu penso que você esteja certo ao sugerir que nos devíamos evitar a idealização da pré-história, de recusar sugeri-la como um estado de perfeição. De outro ponto de vista, a vida de caçador-coletor parece ter sido marcada, em geral, pela mais longa e mais bem sucedida adaptação à natureza jamais alcançada pelos seres humanos, um alto grau de semelhança entre gênero, a abstenção da violência organizada, tempo livre significante, direitos iguais na divisão dos princípios, e uma saúde livre de doenças. Desta maneira me parece instrutivo e inspirador, mesmo se imperfeito e talvez nunca totalmente conhecido para nós. Q: Umas das questões mais frequentemente perguntadas em relação ao primitivismo, é se seus adeptos procuram um retorno literal para os estilos de vida primitivos, ou se simplesmente estão escavando o passado a procura de conceitos úteis. A: ( Panfleto anarquista de Detroit) Quinto Estado*, em sua crítica parcial a civilização, tem longamente insistido que um retorno a um estado de não-civilização não é o que eles vêem como algo que seja possível ou desejável. Eu não estou convencido de que um “retorno” real deva ser descartado. Se não um retorno literal, então o que? Isto é, eu vejo isso como uma questão aberta. Q: Bem, vamos assumir por agora que um retorno literal a um estado primitivo é desejável. Seus escritos foram até o momento uma crítica a arte, números, até mesmo a linguagem. Como você visualizaria um mundo, digamos, sem linguagem? A: Pensar em um mundo sem linguagem requer um enorme salto especulativo. De onde estamos agora é extremamente difícil sugerir princípios ou descobrir o significado da vida em um mundo baseada na comunicação não-simbólica, entretanto é claro que alguma dessa forma de comunicação existe mesmo agora. Freud achou que algum tipo de telepatia possuía forte influência antes da linguagem; amantes não precisam de palavras, como diz o ditado. Essas são dicas na direção da comunicação não mediada. Eu tenho certeza que você pode pensar em outros exemplos! Q: Inúmeros críticos têm questionado que sua rejeição a cultura simbólica deixa o radical em potencial sem bases para desafiar a ordem existente. A: Minha sugestão de posicionamento é a que somente a rejeição da cultura simbólica provém um desafio suficientemente profundo ao que é a parte central daquela cultura. Eu posso estar errado, mas até agora eu não tenho visto argumentos persuasivos para abandonar esse ponto de vista. E mesmo se acontecer de ser um direção errada talvez o debate será frutífero em possibilidades não planejadas. Q: Qual é sua resposta as pessoas que afirmam que o caminho da progressão tecnológica é irreversível? A: É bem possível que seja irreversível, mas a única maneira de saber é desafiando-o. Se alguém conclui que o caminho do tecno-progresso está provando ser desastroso, então esse alguém é obrigado a pará-lo, a revertê-lo. Isso é uma questão de moralidade básica, é o que me parece. Q: Eu acho que é interessante notar o quão pouco genuína e construtiva é a crítica direcionada a tecnologia, talvez criando a idéia de que seja uma auto-realização irreversível. Em todo lugar alguém pode encontrar críticas de quase qualquer aspecto da sociedade tecnológica, mas raramente alguma que englobe o todo. A: Como muito se opõem a crítica do todo! Por exemplo, um dos princípios cardeais do ethos pós-moderno reinante é a rejeição da totalidade, rejeição da idéia exata de que podemos compreender o todo. E em geral o sistema nunca recompensou exatamente tais oposições, contra o pensamento geral. A cultura da negação é muito forte – pense em quanto o discurso político domintante é pouco questionado. É muito difícil ser publicado, muito difícil quebrar o monopólio da ignorância imposta. E, contudo a realidade, creio eu, está começando a forçar uma abertura. Nós ouvimos algumas, não muitas, mas algumas vozes que confrontam o quadro geral, seu caráter fundamental. Q: Sua resposta à afirmação habitual de que a tecnologia é neutra. A: A Tecnologia nunca foi neutra, como uma ferramenta discreta desassociada de seu contexto. Tem sempre participado e expressa os valores básicos do sistema social no qual está embutida. A Tecnologia é a linguagem, a textura, a personificação dos arranjos sociais que ela mantém unida. A idéia de que seja neutra, de que é separável da sociedade, é uma das maiores mentiras existentes. É óbvio porque aqueles que defendem a armadilha mortal high-tech, querem que nós acreditemos que a tecnologia é de alguma maneira neutra. Q: Não deve o abandono gradual da tecnologia ocorrer em uma base mundial, evitando que nos tornemos vulneráveis àqueles que não deixarão cair as rédeas? A: Sim, realmente parece necessário que o movimento anti-tecnológico torne-se global o mais rapidamente possível, para que consiga obter sucesso. O sistema de tecnologia e capital é global e altamente interdependente, e é somente tão forte quanto sua ligação mais fraca. A esse fato deve ser adicionado o desencanto disseminado com a “promessa” da tecnologia. Os dois são, ou serão, uma potente combinação para o nosso lado. Q: Você acha que a maioria da população é mais desconfiada em relação à tecnologia do que a nossa dita elite política(“intelligentsia”)? A: Todo mundo hoje é bem saturado pela mídia e suas constantes mensagens pró-tecnologia em todos os níveis. Mas aqueles que o manifesto Unabomber* chamam de “excessivamente-socializados” são talvez mais aptos a serem uma elite política de classe média e por essa razão são provavelmente menos desconfiados da canção da sirene tecnológica. * O manifesto do Unabomber veio a público em 19 de setembro de 1995, publicado no jornal Washington Post. Uma crítica a sociedade tecnológica e capitalista, supostamente escrita por Ted. Kaczynski que antes de ser preso, em 1996, enviou - ao longo de 18 anos - 16 bombas pelo correio americano, que deixaram três mortos e 23 feridos. P: Algum pensador(s) ou teorista(s) que você gostaria de levar à prova por uma falta de entendimento sobre os assuntos relevantes à tecnologia? R: Ainda existem muitos teoristas que parecem pouco entender a questão da tecnologia. Muitos senão todos pensadores pós-modernos evitam o assunto pela simples razão de que eles não contestam nada, rejeitando a própria idéia de um pensamento opositor. Aceitando tudo em sua maneira cínica e relativista, eles (ex. Baudrillard) certamente não enfrentam a tecnologia ou resistem a ela. Por outro lado, por exemplo, eu recomendo a Tecnologia de Lorenzo Simpson, “Tempo e as Conversações da Modernidade”, no qual demonstra como a tecnologia — com sua contrapartida intelectual, pós-modernista — esvazia a existência social e cria um clima ausente de sentido. P: Tem havido surpreendentemente pouca oposição à instalação de câmeras de vigilância por todas cidades nos EUA. O que você pensa poder ser a implementação de uma tecnologia a qual pode finalmente provocar uma grave reação? A clonagem de um ser humano? Um computador implantado no cérebro? R: Muito consentimento a respeito de câmeras de vigilância fora dos interesses pessoais de segurança, aparentemente. Mas sim, uma pessoa pensaria que a clonagem humana ou cérebros biônicos poderiam horrorizar a maioria das pessoas. Ludditas* como eu esperam que as novas alturas invasoras de uma tecnologia sempre-colonizadora irão levar as pessoas a questionar toda sua trajetória e lógica. Como Paul Shepard disse sobre o gosto pela cultivo da terra de Gary Snyder, ele esquece que mesmo a horticultura muito simples é nada mais que o primeiro passo na estrada para a engenharia genética. É tudo uma questão de domesticação, em outras palavras. Participar e controlar ou dar nova forma a natureza, é comprometer-se com uma orientação que nos leva em direção a clonagem humana e todo resto. P: De quais grupos você encontrou um apoio inesperado para uma visão mundial que questione o valor da tecnologia? R: Um amigo Latino meu, recentemente disse que ele achava que poucas pessoas do terceiro mundo estão agora ansiando pela tecnologia do primeiro mundo. Na medida que isto é verdade, isso demonstraria uma mudança de grande importância. Eu também noto alguns jovens vendo através dos atrativos da tecnologia. Isto é menos surpreendente, eu imagino, e eu não sei quantos garotos estão abertos a maneira de enxergar do “primitivismo”, mas isso é um desenvolvimento vital que está se espalhando, pelo menos em algum grau. P: Quando foi a primeira vez que você enxergou através dos “atrativos da tecnologia?” Você sempre se sentiu em oposição a ela em algum nível? Existiu algum evento ou campo de estudo que primeiro provocou você a desenvolver semelhante crítica abrangendo tudo? R: Nos anos setenta lentamente começou a nascer em mim, que o conceito de “revolução,” entre outros, era de alguma maneira muito inadequado. Isto me atormentou durante um período quando eu estava fazendo meu trabalho de graduação sobre história social e trabalhista. O primeiro “avanço” importante para mim foi em termos da Revolução Industrial na Inglaterra. Especialmente, tornou-se claro que o sistema de fábricas foi introduzido em grande parte como uma maneira de controle social. Os artesões dispersados foram destituídos de sua autonomia e levados juntos para as fábricas para serem desqualificados e disciplinados. Isto mostra que a tecnologia não foi de forma alguma “neutra”. Esta descoberta me ajudou a começar a ver como a divisão do trabalho é basicamente uma subtração de poder e alienadora. Qualquer pessoa precisa olhar a tecnologia como um sistema que contêm os valores profundos da ordem social que a personifica. Nunca é uma simples questão de “ferramentas” ou dispositivos. P: Quais são alguns dos seus próximos projetos que nos podemos esperar com entusiasmo? R: Estou trabalhando em um ensaio sobre niilismo, e tentando publicar alguns livros também. Tem que haver mais trabalhos anti-tecnológicos, e mesmo anti-civilização disponíveis ao público. Mesmo as maiorias do editores anarquistas, como a AK e a Autonomedia, não compreenderam a importância do projeto, ou o interesse em semelhante pensamento. P: Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar mais algumas questões a respeito do Unabomber. Quando a “Sociedade Industrial e o seu Futuro*” foi pela primeira vez disponibilizado, você foi reconhecido antecipadamente como uma possível influência dos pontos de vista de FC.(?) Você tem algum comentário sobre o tratado do Unabomber? R: Eu considero o texto Sociedade Industrial e seu Futuro um texto extremamente importante. Basicamente, ele mostra como a sociedade tecnológica torna impossível alcançar tanto a liberdade como a satisfação. De maneira muito clara, a prosa acessível explica o caminho sem saída que é o industrialismo. Jacques Ellul é claramente uma grande influência, mas eu não tenho nenhum conhecimento de qualquer influência americana contemporânea, anarquista ou de outro aspecto. *No ano de 1995 veio a público o ensaio de "A sociedade industrial e o seu futuro", no qual Kaczynski danava a moderna tecnologia em bloco. A frase inicial já dizia tudo: "A Revolução Industrial e suas conseqüências foram um desastre para a raça humana". P: Em geral, qual é sua opinião sobre os métodos do Unabomber? R: Os métodos do Unabomber foram o resultado da frustração. Evidentemente, ele não podia encontrar outros que desejavam confrontar a loucura tecnológica, nem podia ele encontrar um editor para Sociedade Industrial e o seu Futuro, apesar de se esforçar por anos em ambas as frentes. P: Tendo seus próprios pontos de vistas ligados a alguém que é o tema de uma investigação massiva não é necessariamente uma posição invejável. Ocorreram qualquer incidentes fora do comum antes da prisão de Ted Kaczynsky? R: No verão de 95, isso é, no ano antes da sua prisão, minha casa foi invadida. A coisa estranha sobre isto, foi o fato que minha agenda de endereços e alguns tênis esportivos foram levados, enquanto que algumas coisas portáveis e visíveis de algum valor foram deixadas intocadas. Também naquele verão, algumas cartas minhas foram interceptadas em algum lugar ao longo da linha. Em pelo menos três casos que eu verifiquei, cartas foram enviadas mas nunca chegaram ao seu destino. P: Você se encontrou com Ted Kaczynski em diversas ocasiões, e continua a manter contato com ele. Qual é sua impressão sobre ele em um nível pessoal? R: Em minhas visitas com Ted, eu o achei educado, amigável, muito firme, e possuindo um senso de humor. Ele certamente não deu quaisquer ares de superioridade e me pareceu uma pessoa bastante paciente e auto-disciplinada. O advogado Tony Serra e eu concordamos: Ted não é louco. P: Existiram quaisquer irregularidades no julgamento dele que você gostaria de chamar a atenção? R: Não existiu julgamento. Ele foi coagido a aceitar um acordo de súplica ( por prisão perpétua) depois que o juiz negou tanto sua tentativa de despedir e substituir seus advogados de defesa e sua tentativa de defesa própria. Ele foi deixado sem nenhuma outra alternativa senão a do argumento de insanidade que ele sempre rejeitou. O que fica visível é o fato de que o conjunto de instituições legais e políticas mantiveram-se unidas em sua recusa à permitir que ele fosse julgado em um tribunal e apresentasse suas idéias. O sistema demonstrou isso deixando claro que a pena de morte foi uma prioridade menor do que negar o direito de Ted de ser escutado. Um tratamento muito bom é o de Bill Finnegan* em “Defendendo o Unabomber” escrito no New Yorker em 16 de março, 1998 . Finnegan traz à tona os pontos acima persuasivamente, e é o único escritor a ter feito isso. * Bill Finnegan, Jornalista que publicou artigos sobre o Unabomber no Jornal New Yorker. ++++ P: Se eu tivesse que advinhar, eu diria que muito poucas pessoas apoiaram as ações do Unabomber, mas muitos entenderam o senso de desespero e desamparo que o conduziu. Qual tem sido sua impressão dos sentimentos populares em relação ao Unabomber? Quais reservas, se alguma, tem a maioria de seus colaboradores ? R: A imprensa cobrindo o caso, especialmente as experiências jurídicas penosas, nunca pareceram tão ansiosas ou satisfeitas em suas reportagens. Eles nunca questionaram uma vez sequer a validade dos constantes escapes do advogado com respeito ao pensamento ilusório de Ted. A principal psiquiatra examinadora prontamente admitiu a Bill Finnegan que ela encontrou o delírio de Kaczynski precisamente na base de suas críticas do sistema tecnológico e seus efeitos sobre as pessoas! Uma descoberta política chocante, sem necessidade de dizer. É pouco surpreendente que o público negou qualquer pensamento independente sobre o tema, provavelmente não se tornou realmente simpáticos a ele. Outro fator é que seu advogado disse àqueles entre nós que queriam tentar organizar o entendimento e o apoio sobre o caso para desistir. Relutantemente, Ted continuou em frente com os conselhos de seus advogados, pessoa confiável que ele era. (Ele confiou neles e eles mentiram para ele, deixando-o despreparado até o tempo em que suas opções se esgotaram, eles estavam de fato fazendo exatamente o que eles disseram não fariam, nomeadamente o retratando como lunático. Tudo isso obviamente, funcionou contra qualquer leitura justa sobre o que ele defendia. P: As proezas do Unabomber engendraram uma das mais profundas divisões na memória entre anarquistas, primitivistas, e variados eco-radicais. Seus pensamentos sobre a divisão e talvez meios de avançar além dela. R: Eu não tenho certeza se é uma divisão tão profunda porque eu tenho visto sinais de que ela já tenha se cicatrizado de algum modo. Por exemplo, existia a presença de uma voz pró-Ted no encontro nacional anual do movimento Earth First* em Round River Rendezvous. E o mais recente Live Wild or Die (#7) se identificou ativamente com sua causa e sua defesa. Em todo lugar tem havido ressonância entre alguns garotos; eu vejo isso como algo que tem crescido. Eu acho que existe menos antipatia em relação a ele, menos medo de ser identificado com o que o Unabomber representa. Com certeza, a maior razão para a que a divisão fosse reduzida – se é que foi - é que o meio social anarquista parece estar mais estavelmente anti-tecnologico e primitivista, especialmente entre o pessoal mais jovem. * Earth First! - Grupo de "ecologia profunda" que luta contra os impactos ambientais da sociedade capitalistas. Há muitos grupos do Earth First ao redor do mundo e em diversas cidades do EUA. P: Apesar da atual indiferença por muitos anarquistas ao esquerdismo, a crítica do Unabomber ao esquerdismo é mais severa que qualquer outra coisa que eu já vi escrita por anarquistas. Você acha que os anarquistas ainda possuem as capacidades para continuarem a rejeitar todas as formas de autoritarismo mascarado como oposição? R: O esquerdismo – significando uma orientação trabalhistíca, producionista, e a mentalidade “organizada” — está em declínio em todo lugar. O fracasso dos movimentos Class War in England (Guerra de Classe na Inglaterra) em 97 e o Love & Rage (Amor e Ódio)* aqui nos EUA em 98 são claramente sinais disso. O esquerdismo está indo no caminho do “dodô” (pássaro extinto, que era incapaz de voar), entretanto ainda existem alguns remanescentes por ai. A editora AK Press é um exemplo, com seu hábito desagradável por relíquias atrapalhadas como Bookchin e Chomsky. * A Federação Revolucionária Anarquista Amor e Ódio (Love and Rage), foi uma rede anarquista que era ativa nos EUA, durante a década de 90. Devido à pontos de vista divergentes, em 1998 a Federação formalmente se dissolveu. * Federação Guerra de Classe – organização que possui suas origens na Escócia e posteriormente se dissemina e expande-se na Inglaterra após o congresso nacional organizado em Manchester, 1986, baseava-se em um política classista e combativa para determinação de seus atos. Famosa por sua crítica anti-pacifista, dissolve-se em 1997, devido a rachas internos. P: O livro Sociedade Industrial e o seu Futuro, tomou uma abordagem mais explicitamente psicológica (ex. a discussão da atividade substituta, os efeitos da superlotação, realização individual, etc.) do que é comumente vista na literatura que se opõe à dominação tecnológica. Você sente que o Unabomber estava enfatizando uma abordagem muito necessária, porém não notada, por aqueles de nós que questionam a tecnologia e suas conseqüências? R: Sim, o livro Sociedade Industrial e o seu Futuro é, eu diria, essencialmente psicológico. Ele enfoca-se no que inevitavelmente está acontecendo ao indivíduo enquanto a tecnologia mantiver sua influência. Este é seu apelo e sua importância, a razão de porque é uma leitura irresistível. Eu acho que seu tipo de abordagem tem sido enormemente despercebida na literatura anti-autoritária, porém é consoante com o que as pessoas estão interessadas. Portanto, apesar de estar sendo uniformemente sucateada, ela ainda consegue se manter, incluindo suas múltiplas traduções ao redor do mundo. P: Quais efeitos sociais você viu originando-se de todo o caso Unabomber, se é que houve algum? R: Eu acho que os “efeitos sociais” do caso Unabomber não podem ser vistos isoladamente. Em outras palavras, o Unabomber é só uma parte de um fenômeno maior, a consciência emergente do destino que o sistema tecnológico possui armazenado para nós e o planeta. Este caso espetacular deu abertura vital a assuntos básicos, os quais já estavam começando a destacar-se. P: Finalmente, seus pensamentos sobre como sairmos de onde estamos agora para chegarmos a um mundo melhor. R: O agravamento da situação para a biosfera, a sociedade, e o indivíduo – a crise em todos os níveis – é o mais forte ímpeto para o repensar de tantas velhas suposições triviais e instituições. Divisão do trabalho, domesticação, até mesmo os componentes de nossa cultura simbólica e a própria civilização – tudo isso agora encontra-se com pontos de interrogação. Quando a negação começar a desabar, nós bem que poderemos ver um desafio à ordem existente que fará o movimento dos anos 60 parecer muito superficial e sem graça. Tradução: Lukati Coletivo Erva daninha.